


Брайан ждет

by analgin13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analgin13/pseuds/analgin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брайан ждет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брайан ждет

Брайан ждет. Неловко ухватившись за поручни кроватки, неуклюже переступая ножками, почти затаив дыхание, выпятив губу и проглотив обиженный всхлип. Ждет, что мама возьмет его на руки, прошепчет на ухо колыбельную, и их сердца вновь начнут биться в унисон. Брайан ждет, что он снова вернется туда, где было тепло, уютно и безопасно. Вернется в утробу. Вернется домой. Но Джоан безжалостно выключает свет, держа одной рукой бокал с подрагивающим в нем золотым, огненным виски, и громко хлопает дверью, погружая комнату во мрак. Шепча вместо колыбельной проклятья, хотя она, видит Бог, уверена, что это молитвы.

Брайан ждет. Тяжело ступая по лестнице наверх, держась за ребра и морщась от тупой, ноющей боли, которая давно уже стала частью его самого. Ждет, пока пьяный, разъяренный Джек не хлопнет входной дверью и не отправится в бар. Давая своему семейству ложную и иллюзорную надежду на то, что сегодня был последний раз. Что, возможно, сегодня он уже не вернется. Что, возможно, он не вернется уже никогда. Брайан ждет, пока дыхание Клэр не станет равномерным, чтобы подоткнуть одеяло, нежно убрав волосы со вспотевшего от страха лба сестры. И без присущей ему грации и легкости вылезти в окно, чтобы провести ночь в доме, где его иллюзия превращается в реальность.

Брайан ждет. Своего восемнадцатилетия, чтобы сказать Джоан, что она злобная, не боящаяся Бога и Сатаны сука, ненавидящая родного сына. Брайан ждет, чтобы прижать Джека к стене и оставить такие же багровые следы на старом дряхлом теле, что скрываются под его собственной рубашкой вот уже сколько лет. Брайан ждет, предвкушая сладость победы над ними, вседозволенности и маячащей на горизонте свободы. Но, войдя в дом, Брайан, как любой несчастный ребенок, ждет хоть каких-то поздравлений. И, не дождавшись, Брайан тихо выходит за порог, оставляя позади храпящего на диване Джека, преклонившую колени перед распятием Джоан и свое детство, которое он твердо намерен никогда не вспоминать.

Брайан ждет. Что однажды Майки переболеет им, что гормоны перестанут бушевать в этой маленькой светлой головке, где кроме Брайана есть место только лишь Капитану Астро. И они наконец-то смогут дружить по-настоящему, без условностей, без подтекстов и ложных надежд. Брайан ждет и держит Майки за руку в самые тяжелые минуты, подставляя свое плечо и открывая сердце, даже если самому не хочется. Брайан ждет, что Майки поймет — его сердце и так навечно принадлежит ему, и бороться за него не надо. Брайан ждет, что Майки все поймет без слов, но Майки не понимает, и Брайан просто продолжает ждать.

Брайан ждет. Что пацан сорвется, сбежит, испугается. И Брайан, с присущей ему самоуверенностью, начинает давить, наступать, подчиняя, подавляя. Не понимая, что в эту самую минуту этот храбрый, не отступившийся белобрысый пацан подчиняет, подавляет, подминает Брайана под себя. Не давая выбора, определяет его судьбу, помечает собой, ломая все воздвигнутые кулаками Джека и молитвами Джоан стены одним взмахом ресниц. Брайан ждет чужого оргазма больше, чем своего собственного. И, дождавшись, уплывает на волнах эйфории, пугающей своей безграничностью.

Брайан ждет. Что в могильной тишине холодного подземного гаража засверкают, раздадутся и эхом отзовутся в его окаменевшем теле сине-красные лучи и спасительные сирены скорой помощи. Брайан ждет. Что хирург выйдет из операционной со снисходительным видом, говорящим всем вокруг: «Я есть Бог», и Брайан готов будет поклоняться ему до конца жизни. Брайан ждет. Что Дженнифер будет кричать, обвинять, ненавидеть, но она лишь молча сидит напротив, уставившись в одну точку. Брайан ждет. Три дня. А потом уходит, не сказав ни слова.

Брайан ждет. Что сегодня его постель будет одинока и холодна, впервые за последний год. Брайан ждет, что Джастин примет верное решение и сделает, наконец, то, что нужно. Брайан ждет, что Джастин будет настоящим гомосексуалом, не оглядывающимся назад, берущим от жизни только то, что хочет. Брайан ждет, что Джастин облегчит ему задачу. Но Джастин слишком упрям для этого. Поэтому Брайан откидывает одеяло, приглашая Джастина разделить их постель в последний раз. И Брайан с ужасом начинает ждать завтра.

Брайан ждет. Что Джастин уйдет, как уже уходил. Брайан ждет, что от него все отвернутся, ведь у него больше ничего не осталось, кроме нарастающего комка в груди. Брайан ждет, что Джастин посмеется над ним, над его наивностью, благородством, глупостью, в конце концов. Но Джастин берет его за руку, нежно целует в кончик носа и ведет в самую глубь ликующей толпы. И Брайан обнимается с девочками, целуется с Дэбби, посмеивается над Эмметом и впервые в жизни ничего не ждет.

Брайан ждет. Смерти. Брайан ждет, что все его нутро вместе с обедом вытечет в белый мраморный унитаз. Брайан ждет, что Джастин, брезгливо поморщившись, выйдет за порог лофта и больше никогда не вернется. Брайан чувствует, что за ним по пятам бесшумно ступает судьба Джека. Брайан все время чего-то ждет, каждую секунду. Но усталость берет свое, и Брайан засыпает, с прохладной рукой Джастина на груди, успокаивающей и отгоняющей ненужные ожидания прочь, так и не дождавшись.

Брайан ждет. Ждет, что Джастин считает его молчаливый посыл. Ждет, что Джастин без лишних слов поймет, как Брайан нуждается в нем, не унижая его лишними разговорами и объяснениями. Брайан ждет, как ебаная лесбиянка, что впереди у них достаточно светлое, хотя, конечно, не безоблачное будущее. Брайан ждет, что Джастин скажет, как счастлив переехать обратно в лофт. Но Джастин произносит лишь одно слово: «Лос-Анджелес», и Брайан понимает, что ожидания, как всегда, были напрасны. Жизнь порой такое несправедливое дерьмо.

Брайан ждет. Сначала окончания операции Майки. Потом — пока из-за дыма и гари появится Джастин, и он сможет сказать все то, что должен был сказать давным-давно. Брайан ждет, что Джастин сходу ответит: «Да». Но Джастин остается Джастином даже в форс-мажорных обстоятельствах, поэтому Брайан ждет, пока позвонит Дженнифер и скажет, что продавец согласен на сделку. Брайан ждет, когда же Джастин поймет, как все неправильно, и уедет-таки в Нью-Йорк. Брайан ждет вечерних звонков, дающих ложное ощущение, что все хорошо. Но тоска в груди, сердце, сжатое тисками, узел внутри живота, затягивающийся все сильнее с каждой ночью — не проходят...

... И Брайан устает ждать. Он открывает старую, запыленную коробку. Достает то, что когда-то было белым дизайнерским шарфом. Пропускает затвердевшую и загрубевшую ткань, которую язык не повернется нынче назвать шелком, сквозь пальцы. Прижимая к лицу и вдыхая запах затхлости с примесью металла. Брайан ждет, что его накроет острое чувство дежавю. Ждет, что его настигнет страх. Ждет, что вот-вот отступится от задуманного. И он решает больше не ждать, глубоко вдыхает, набирает номер телефона и заказывает билет до Нью-Йорка в один конец. Нахуй ожидания, он и так слишком долго ждал, пора уже действовать. И Брайан смело ступает в завтра, ничего не ожидая, но точно зная, что ему нужно.


End file.
